


An Impression

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Blood, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Achierou watched the scene unfold from a comfortable distance away in his ethereal form. He had been wandering the desolate boneyard for hours when their movement caught his eye.It was three against one. The fight hadn’t started yet, but they seemed confident at just having her surrounded.Foolish.





	An Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are in humanoid form.

**[Achierou](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=35303477)** watched the scene unfold from a comfortable distance away in his ethereal form. He had been wandering the desolate boneyard for hours when their movement caught his eye.

It was three against one. The fight hadn’t started yet, but they seemed confident at just having her surrounded.

 _Foolish_.

The defender especially caught his interest with the way she held herself; kept it with how she evenly stared them down while drawing her sword, how she moved to meet their attacks and deal her own. It was hard to miss how honed her combat skills were. He wanted it.

When the last pained grunt was cut short, and the ground was painted with blood from all four, Achierou finally approached.

Though in obvious pain as she held her side, she reflexively spun towards him after he materialized in her peripheral, splattering his front with drops of blood. The blade’s freshly-colored tip hovered by his cheek in a silent warning he didn’t care for. He curiously licked at a spot of blood on the metal, noted that it tasted bitter, then spat it out to the side.

He liked how her face scrunched in disgust.

“Fear. You fought well,” he said.

She pursed her lips, struggled to even out her breathing through her nose as she took him in. When she spoke her voice was level. “Are you with them? Did you want a turn?”

Insulted at being lumped anywhere  _near_  such pathetic excuses for creatures, he flashed his fangs and hissed, would’ve struck her down if not for how useful she’d be to him. “No. I want to employ you. Tell me your name.”

She paused, lowered her blade from the lack of an immediate threat; her arm staying tense in case he tried anything. “ **[Khazana](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=37368224)**. Employ me to do  _what_ , exactly?”

Achierou gestured to the mess around them. “Guard me against  _this_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (fr blog: [**@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/), nsfw blog: [**@ifisitsitfits**](https://ifisitsitfits.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
